theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen
Esther — the Girl Who Became Queen is the 14th episode in the VeggieTales animated series and was released on January 9th, 2001 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, February 5th, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, March 27th, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, September 30th, 2002 on DVD and VHS by Warner Home Video, August 5th, 2003 on DVD and VHS by Everland Entertainment, February 24th, 2004 on DVD and VHS by Warner Home Video, and November 7th, 2006 on DVD by Sony Wonder. Subtitled "A Lesson in Courage", it conveys the message that you do not need to be afraid to do what is right. The story is taken from the Book of Esther in the Old Testament, in which Esther becomes Queen and must tell Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes that his prime minister Mr. Lunt as Haman is plotting to come it gencide agains VHS 2000 Release Opening # 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo # 3-2-1 Penguins! Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2001 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo # Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser # Interview with Phil Vischer # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2002 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer * 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer * The Star of Christmas Teaser * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo * 2003 Classics Reprint Opening *# 2001-2004 FBI Warning *# The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer *# A Snoodle's Tale Teaser *# 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper *# Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * An Easter Carol Sneak Peak * DVD Viewing Options ** English subtitles ** 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features ** Studio Commentary ** Behind the Scenes ** How to draw (Esther and Haman) ** Art Gallery ** Progression Reel Fun ** Trivia Questions ** Interactive storybook (Rack, Shack & Benny) ** Sing-along (Lost Puppies and The Battle Is Not Ours) ** Palace Maze ** The Persia Factbook! ** Family Fun Activities (Courage Box) ** DVD-ROM Features Previews Original 2003 Release ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ** VeggieTales Classics *** Rack, Shack and Benny *** Josh and the Big Wall! *** The Toy That Saved Christmas *** King George and the Ducky *** Madame Blueberry ** The Ballad of Little Joe ** 3-2-1 Penguins! *** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn *** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka *** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt *** The Doom Funnel Rescue! *** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! ** LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows *** Leggo My Ego! *** The Yodelnapper! *** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly *** Gallery 51W1Y901ACL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Thursday, September 14, 2000 51W1Y901ACL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Tuesday, January 9, 2001 Veggietales_dvd_esther.jpg|Tuesday, August 5, 2003 Esther1.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther2.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther8.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther7.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther9.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther12.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther10.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther3.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther5.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther4.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther6.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther11.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 * Category:Episodes Category:2000